


Tequila Sunrise

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Hot Fuzz (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Pre- "School Reunion." Light bondage. Greater-than-two-some prom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Sunrise

The fact that she's Danny's cousin is almost enough to make Nicholas feel guilty. By morning, when they're lying in bed, sun that doesn't seem as bright as is does in Sandford shining through the windows, those feelings of guilt are always gone.

She's only ever home maybe a week at a time, but it suits Nicholas just fine. If she were always in London, Nicholas would be too tempted to make far-too-frequent trips to the city. Most of the time, she's travelling with a friend, though she never talks about where they go; never brings back any photos. She never talks, and he never asks, and he's oddly comfortable with that arrangement, only occasionally speculating what might actually go on during her travels.  
Once Nicholas had familiarised himself with the ride to London, and learned how to time his connections, he was able to get from the train station in Buford Abbey to King's Cross in just under three hours. Stepping off of the train to the platform, he made his way to one of the small cafes nearby, where Rose was already waiting outside with a bag of chips.

"Good trip then?" she asked, smiling lightly.

Nicholas shifted his book bag-come-suitcase on his shoulder as he wrapped his free arm around Rose's shoulders. "All right," he answered, before hailing them a cab.  
Nicholas' head was buzzing when they finally stepped back outside, though to a decidedly different scene from the one they had left when they entered the pub. The sun had long since gone down, yellow light from the street lamps sparkling off of the wet pavement. He kept his hand firmly on Rose' hip as they walked down Cooks Road, neither saying anything as she led the way to the flat she still shared with her mum. Slowly, Nicholas' fingers began to trail slowly to Rose's stomach, tips brushing lightly on the small strip of exposed skin where her shirt wasn't quite long enough to cover. As they scaled the stairs, Nicholas moved his hand up slightly, su rprised when he was slapped away.

"Oi," Rose said, laughing lightly. "Mind the neighbours!"

Nicholas pushed himself up against her back as she pulled her keys from her jeans, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist while struggling to not drop his bag. "Well, hurry up, then," he said.

He began kissing lightly at the back of her neck as they finally reached the door, Rose twisting as she struggled with the lock and the hands on her belly. She slowly pushed the door open, noticing at once that the lights were all out. "Quiet," she warned, letting herself be pushed inside. "My mum's asleep."

"Right," Nicholas responded, turning Rose so that they faced one another. He gently shut the door as he leaned in to kiss Rose again, a sudden charge rushing through his entire body when she finally responded and began kissing him back, her hands around the back of his neck. They broke away just long enough to make their way back to Rose's bedroom without tripping over anything, Nicholas tossing his bag near the bed as he shut the door. She pushed him backwards toward the bed, breaking away only long enough to push him down onto the unmade mess of blankets and straddle his hips.

“D'you bring em?” she asked in a whisper?

Nicholas sat back slightly. “What?” he returned.

Rose smiled slyly. “Course you did.” She leaned backwards, one hand wrapped round the back of Nicholas' neck while she reached for his bag. She deftly unzipped it with her free hand and reached in amongst his clean change of clothes and aftershave.

“Hey, now,” he said with a light chuckle.

Grinning sinisterly, Rose finally sat up and pushed Nicholas backwards. She lightly took hold of Nicholas' wrist, an icy sensation taking him by surprise.

“Hey!” he protested as the unmistakable grinding click of his handcuffs secured his arms above his head.

Rose moved down and unbuckled Nicholas' belt, sliding it free from his trousers and tossing it aside. As her hands slowly mad their way down to his waistband, unbuttoning buttons and unzipping his zip, Nicholas’ protests halted just as quickly as they’d begun. Letting a small groan escape his throat, he pushed his head back into the pillows as Rose trailed her hands into his shorts, pushing down the cotton fabric and freeing his erection. She rubbed her thumb across the tip lightly, causing Nicholas to buck slightly, before taking her hands away and sitting back up.

Nicholas looked up suddenly, mild confusion turning to appreciation as he watched her pull her shirt over her head before tossing it carelessly aside. He pulled against the cuffs around his wrists and whined lightly as Rose slowly unfastened her bra and tossed it at Nicholas, letting it land over his face. He shook his head violently, trying to free himself from the view-obscuring garment, but it rather stubbornly kept its place.

“This is just unfair,” he sa id flatly, feeling the bed move as Rose slid out of her jeans.

She chuckled lightly, leaning across Nicholas’ chest, bare skin only touching where his clothes had been roughed about.

“This is completely unfair,” he amended.

“Oh, just you wait,” Rose responded before shifting again. She pulled Nicholas’ trousers and shorts free and tossed them on the floor with the rest before laying across his chest again. She resituated the bra over his face, lifting his head slightly.

“No, please take it off,” Nicholas panted.

“If you insist,” she replied, smiling. Slowly, she pulled off the makeshift blindfold, allowing Nicholas to see her naked, straddling his hips.

“Oh, god,” he said quietly, again pulling against the cuffs.

He looked up again as Rose took hold of his hips and lowered herself onto his cock, her mouth open wide as she gasped sharply. Nicholas arched his back sharply as he made his own gasping noises, looki ng up at Rose’s bare breasts above him. She began rocking her hips, her hands moving up to Nicholas’ stomach as her knees wrapped tightly around his waist. He began bucking into her rocking motions, his arms protesting at the restraints keeping him bound to the frame of her bed.

She moved her hands to start unbuttoning Nicholas’ shirt, hands shaking as slowly his chest was exposed. Her rocking began to transform into more of a needy grinding, her clit rubbing against the base of Nicholas’ cock, she moved her fingers to his nipples, pinching the small bud lightly.

“Oh, god!” Nicholas repeated on the verge of shouting. He pulled against the cuffs as his hips bucked violently. “I need to touch you,” he pleaded desperately.

Slowing her rhythm only slightly, she stretched out across his chest once more, feeling around near Nicholas’ head until she found the small key ring, struggling to fit the key into the cuffs. As soon as he heard the sound of the lock freeing its grip on one of his wrists, Nicholas sat up, wrapping one arm around her waist as the other trailed down her thigh. Pulling her down into a kiss, he pushed Rose down to the bed and rolled on top of her in one swift motion, forgetting the handcuffs still attached to his wrist, forgetting Jackie was asleep in the next room; just the two of them in all of London just then.  
He awoke as he did most mornings, on his back with Rose sprawled out across his bare chest. He traced his fingers lightly down her spine as he watched her breathe.

As the sun slowly crept over the city and into the bedroom, Rose rolled off of him, turning her back to the dusty morning light. Stretching lightly, Nicholas raised his hand to his face, intending to check the time and surprised when his watch wasn’t where it belonged. Checking the immediate area, he gave up and reached for the digital clock on the bedside table. As he slowly crawled out of bed, putting the clock back in its place, he could hear Jackie talking to someone in the other room. Knowing he was already on nervous footing with Rose’s mother to begin with, he found a pair of pyjama bottoms and carefully pulled them on before putting on the dressing gown that he used when he was in London.

Stepping into the kitchen, he passed by a boy about Rose’s age, surprised when he let himself into her bedroom.

“I didn’t know you were in.”

Nicholas turned around, startled to hear Jackie’s voice right behind him.

“Uhm... yeah,” he said, wondering why someone had just gone into Rose’s bedroom. “We got in late last night. Didn’t want to wake you.”

Jackie smiled at Nicholas, for the first time without forcing it. “Didn’t even hear ya,” she said as she made her way back to her own bedroom.

Before Nicholas could respond, Rose’s bedroom door flew open, Rose practically pushing the boy back into the sitting room, wearing nothing but a blanket wrapped around herself.

“Mickey, stop being like this!” she said. “We agreed how it is.”

“Did we?” the boy called Mickey asked. He looked over at Nicholas, staring at the man intensely. “Guess I missed that one, then, didn’t I?”

He finally turned, letting himself out of the flat. Forgetting about any plans of tea or breakfast, Nicholas followed Rose back into her bedroom, sitting on the bed as she got dressed.

“Who was that?” he asked, wondering if he should be concerned.

Rose turned to look at Nicholas for a moment before returning her attention to what she was going to wear. “He’s... no one important,” she said, turning back at Nicholas long enough to smile.

As he watched Rose dress, he began to realise that she wasn’t playing around on him at all while she was gone. She was playing around on someone else while she was right at home.


End file.
